


Broken Locks

by parchmentandpencils



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hollowpox spoilers, Hurt, cruel - Freeform, dont read if you haven’t read hollowpox, hollowpox au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parchmentandpencils/pseuds/parchmentandpencils
Summary: Hollowpox spoilers ahead - don’t read if you haven’t read that. You’re warned.What if Morrigan missed Ezra? What if the Wintersea Party got into Nevermoor? Will they ever be stopped?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Finding Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan finds Jupiter. But, before you get your hopes up, it’s not what you think.

_Morrigan sprinted to her bedroom to get dressed. As she frantically pulled on her boots, she pictured a map of Nevermoor in her head, trying to plot the fastest route from the Hotel Deucalion to Parliament. Snatching up her umbrella from the bony fingers of the skeleton hat stand, just in case, Morrigan ran out her door and down the dim, cold hallway of the fourth floor._ She met no obstructions and was out into the cool night as fast as she could. She missed the man, no more than a ghost, frantically pace the halls of the Deucalion, waiting for her.

Morrigan was hoping to avoid the Wunderground, so she grabbed a hold of the brolly rail as it whipped past. Holding onto it for dear life, she focused on the stop she needed to get off at, wishing that a Wundrous Art existed to let her appear in another place, as fanciful as that seemed. But for now, this would have to do. She’d ask Sofia…

But her face fell minisculely as she remembered Sofia, cold and blank and hollow, waiting for a saviour that would never come. So in the midst of her melancholy was she, that she almost missed her stop, and she unhooked her umbrella quickly, rolling in the soft grass and allowing the momentum to carry her. It didn’t stop her shoulder from feeling bruised, though. 

Rolling it to reduce some of her discomfort, Morrigan remembered her aim and sprinted across the road to where the gates of parliament stood. However, something was horribly wrong. They looked like they’d been battered, hanging on from their hinges like there was a swarm of...infected Wunimals. That made her mind up. She’d already lost Sofia, she couldn’t lose Jupiter too…

She barged through the gates, making them rattle horribly, and into the dark abandoned Parliament building. Her knees would be knocking together in fear if she was staying still, but she recalled her patron’s words from two years ago.

“Step boldly,” she whispered, stepping into the first room. 

There was a moment of silence as Morrigan held her breath, but she released it, allowing the smallest spark of Inferno to glide over her hand and nestle in her palm, casting small rays of light into the darkness.

There was no one there. Nothing there, except for a small pinprick of green that hovered uncertainly, trying to charge at her but being stopped by a sort of shield.

 _Follow me,_ it blinked, zooming off and then coming back, as if expecting her to chase it. It was the only lead she had, though, so she followed it warily, holding her hand out like a beacon at sea.

She followed the light through various rooms, each untouched yet swallowed by darkness, until one room. A swarm of green lights, hovering close together and awaiting its master’s command. But who? She grew the flame in her palm and watched as the lights swooped down towards her. Her small shriek seemed endless, yet it echoed around the cavern’s room. The green lights surrounded her, trying to sink into her skin yet failing. It seemed as if they were looking for a weakness. So she stood tall, daring the lights to mess with her flame which she held aloft, illuminating her eyes eerily. And then she stepped on something. Withdrawing her foot, she knelt, shining the flickering flame on dozens of Wunimal bodies, all as hollow and heartbreaking as everyone else lying on their beds, comatose, there yet not. 

And the flame glanced off something else, burning with an intensity as she knelt beside the two figures on the floor. Seeming to sense her sudden anguish, it developed into a songbird as it fluttered high above their heads, showing the heartbreaking scene of Morrigan not even trying to fight back her cries as she cradled Jupiter’s head in her lap.

Morrigan had never tried Weaving before, but she needed to master it without instruction. Luckily for her, she still had the small slab of fudge that Arch had stolen from the kitchens from when she was actively being picked on in the corridors.

“For morale,” he’d whispered as he slipped it into her pocket. Now, she was glad she’d brought it with her. She broke off half of it, wiping her eyes, and chewed on it slowly to build up the energy she needed for the most advanced Wundrous Act she’d done so far. She couldn’t find any sympathy for the Wunimals lying beside Jupiter, nor for Steed, who hadn’t done anything while everyone was suffering due to whatever the hollowpox truly was. No, she only had eyes for her patron. 

Morrigan had found a candle and matches in the top drawer, and she let her songbird fade slowly out of existence, and then lit the candle. She sat cross legged on the floor, taking deep breaths and trying to clear her mind the slightest bit so she could concentrate. She’d never tried making anything bigger than a flower, let alone a working wheelchair. Yet she was determined to try. Now, what was she taught?

The item must exist in another universe. Or something like that. 

She concentrated more than she’d ever concentrated in her life. Half blinded with the tears threatening to choke her, Morrigan poured all her emotions and strength into making a wheelchair just for her patron. She remembered the cake, the hospital visits, everything. 

_Please. I just need to get him out._

A wheelchair came into existence.

Morrigan was so happy she cried a few tears of relief, before shakily eating the rest of the fudge and waiting for it to metabolise in her system. She heaved Jupiter up into the wheelchair and leaned against the handles, relieved and worried in equal parts. Looking at the green lights still hovering, she froze. Was it the Hollowpox? She found she didn’t care.

“Go away.” 

Nothing happened.

“GO AWAY!” She yelled, voice cracking. The lights fled, and she began to wheel Jupiter into the darkness.

Each step felt like an eternity, but Morrigan had her mantra. _For Jupiter. For Sofia._ She didn’t particularly care about what happened to Steed, but they were going.

Back to the light. Back to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA  
> THE PLOT BUNNIES WON’T LEAVE ME ALONE
> 
> The extract in italics is from the end of chapter 33.


	2. The Past Has Come to Haunt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. Corvus Clown is back in town.

It was so long, so tiring, but eventually Morrigan pulled into the Hotel Deucalion through the servants' entrance. If she went through the front, she'd have to face the reporters, their accusing stares. The Hotel itself seemed to understand, as it was slamming doors open extremely loudly and if anyone couldn't hear, they'd have to be deaf. 

Morrigan slumped against the concierge desk and was in a position to look at Jupiter. His eyes were closed, but she pulled up an eyelid to see his eyes rolled up in his head. She released it and continued regaining her breath, trying not to break down. 

"Jupiter? Is that you?" 

_ Fen.  _ Oh no. What if Fen believed she did it, that she hurt Jupiter like that? What if Fen threw her out of the hotel, destitute with only the clothes on her back? What if-

Her turbulent thoughts were stopped as Fen came into view. 

"Morrigan? Jupiter?" Fen padded over and rounded the wheelchair to look at them both. 

And then she yowled. 

A long, startled sound that held hints of pain and sadness, yet fury. But as Fen turned her furry head to look at Morrigan, she could see… pride? 

"You brought him back?" 

Morrigan nodded wordlessly and then tried to choke out a few words. "Couldn't… get there…. in time… I'm so s…" 

And her world turned black, and she tumbled down onto the floor like a ragdoll.

* * *

The next thing Morrigan knew was her ceiling in Room 85. She lay there for a few moments, blank, unknowing, and then it all came back to her. She sat up so fast her head almost collided with Jack's. He looked awful: he had black bags under his eyes and he looked wearily exhausted. He was also not wearing his eyepatch. 

"Mog!" Jack pulled her into a hug. 

"Hey. Why are you not wearing your eyepatch?"

His face turned grave. 

"They opened the border yesterday. The Wunder is fleeing." 

Morrigan felt a stab of dread hit her. "Squall?" 

"He's… he's not here. They said on the news, the emissary backed out at the last minute and a new representative has come." 

"W-who?"  _ Oh God, it's him.  _

"Corvus Crow." 

* * *

Morrigan sat at Jupiter's bedside. The words the doctors had said were still reverberating in her mind. 

_ "If he ever wakes up, he'll be hollow. Soulless, almost."  _

Morrigan choked back a sob as his words came back to her. 

_ "I'd rather be dead than hollow."  _

And here he was. His life stripped away, not to be returned until President Wintersea produced the Hollowpox cure. Which she hadn't, yet. Morrigan imagined they were mass producing it. 

Yet it wouldn't bring Jupiter back quicker. 

"H-Hey," she said croakily. "I know you can't hear me, but I share lots of things with you and I'm not about to stop." She glanced furtively around the room and then continued. "Corvus Crow is here. I can't imagine him as my dad 'cause of all the neglect, all the hurt he caused me. But how can I avoid him forever? I can't. But if I had a choice…" She paused, considering her next words. "If I had a choice, you'd be my dad." 

Morrigan hurried out of the room.

* * *

Morrigan was getting cabin fever. Her feet tapped and her hands twitched until Fen declared that they should all go out for a bit of fresh air. Morrigan stood up so quickly that her chair clattered to the floor noisily, and heat rose to her cheeks as she bent down to pick it up. 

Hawthorne (who, along with Cadence, had been staying at the hotel since last night) shook his head, but then made his chair fall even more loudly. And Frank, who couldn't miss out on the fun, joined in, bursting into high pitched laughter. And the tension had gone for a fleeting moment as they all lumbered outside. 

They had to avoid the reporters, of course. But then, as they turned a corner, all thoughts in Morrigan's head fled and her mind froze in the midst of laughter. Because there he was. Corvus Crow*. 

"Morrigan?" Jack whispered, following her gaze. Then: "oh shit." 

Morrigan witnessed her ex-father laugh at something President Wintersea had said. Hawthorne pushed Morrigan behind a lamppost just as Wintersea walked over. 

"Do you know where Morrigan is?" 

"She's ill," Cadence lied. Wintersea looked at her in surprise. "She's not here today." 

"Pity. Well, can you tell her we will be staying in the Deucalion if she is coming to visit us?" Wintersea smirked a little. 

Cadence's eyes widened. "Sure." 

Wintersea flashed them a cocky little smile and then walked away. Morrigan came out from behind the lamppost and stared in shock. 

"Oh my god." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clown.


	3. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan is cornered by two separate people.

The next day, President Wintersea and Corvus Crow moved in. Morrigan was not too pleased, but she grit her teeth and took back passageways she had found when Jack, Hawthorne, Cadence and her had gone exploring. She’d deemed it to be a waste of time because why would she have to hide in her own home where she was accepted. She muttered apologies under her breath to the other three and spent the day on the roof, sitting on the balustrade and letting her legs dangle off. Martha sneered in Corvus’ general direction and refused to bring him food, leaving the job to poor Kedgeree. 

Fen insisted on cleaning herself right near where the two “guests” were sitting and dared them to argue. It was just like when Onstald was teaching her at home.

Her fists clenched as she thought of Onstald. He’d hated her all year, saying she should be exterminated, but he’d saved her. And now she had found out that he’d founded the Wundersmith society on sub nine. She admired the way he saved her and died, but she did not admire the way he abandoned his friends and became a hater of Wundersmiths as a whole. Which she understood after learning about Ezra’s reality. Jupiter would whack her over the head with an empty plastic water bottle and tell her she was being stupid. She managed a wry smile which gave way into confusion again.

“I don’t care for Onstald!” she muttered to herself, hoping she’d believe it. Pushing the confusing thoughts out of her head, she closed her eyes and let the wind whip through her hair.

* * *

Morrigan tried to hide her face the next morning at breakfast, hiding behind her umbrella, but Fen smacked her arm with a paw. 

"Stop that," she ordered. "Display your W pin, hold your head high, and show him what he lost that day." Then Fen moved closer conspiratorially. "Even summon some Wunder for effect if you need to." 

Morrigan nodded, and moved gracefully, smoothing out her dress and calling greetings to everyone. Since all the staff were dealing with Corvus, they played along, and Hawthorne, Jack and Cadence, Hawthorne and Cadence having had arrived that morning, made a huge scene of giving her hugs (and in Cadence's case, a kiss on the cheek). 

Morrigan then found herself greeted by President Wintersea quite fakely, while Corvus stared, face pale. Well. Paler than usual. 

"Good morning Chancellor Crow. I'm Morrigan Crow-North." 

"Mo-Morrigan?" 

"That's Miss Crow-North to you."

Behind them, everyone looked mildly interested. 

"Miss Crow-North? But.. You died, I saw you! You were dead!" 

"I was saved by someone who actually cared about me. I even bear his name. Jupiter North." 

Her thoughts took a downward turn as she thought of Jupiter, but she plastered a smile onto her face and ate her breakfast. 

Afterwards, Corvus beckoned Morrigan for a private talk. She followed warily and her heart clenched as she recognised that they were in Jupiter's study. 

"Y-you've grown." 

"That's what would happen when you're fed and treated right,” she replied sardonically.

"Don't give me that, girl! We fed and clothed you. We kept you for eleven years!" 

"And oh yes, that was  _ such _ a great favour. 'Hey everyone, look at me! Pity me, my daughter is cursed!'" She imitated Corvus perfectly and then her eyes darkened. "I wasn't cursed. Neither were any of those children. For I," she lit a small fire on her palm, "am a Wundersmith. Just. Like. Squall." 

She hummed a few notes and felt the warmth of Wunder in her fingers. Corvus watched, enthralled. Morrigan let the Wunder fade away. 

"I'm not quite powerful enough yet, but I can do some things. Don't try to take me away from my home. I believe we are finished here." 

Morrigan walked out of the office calmly and then bolted to her room, where she face-planted on her bed. 

"I really don't like Corvus Crow right now," she mumbled into her pillow.

* * *

Despite the fact she was cornered by Corvus, Morrigan let her hopes rise as she walked down the corridors to room 69 where President Wintersea was staying. She might have already produced all the cure. Morrigan allowed a curl of hope to blossom within her, and knocked smartly on the door. 

President Wintersea opened the door, looking momentarily surprised, and then she invited Morrigan in with a smile.

“What can I do for you, Miss Crow?”

“Is the cure ready yet? You said it would be ready for the Wunimals as soon as you crossed the border.”

President Wintersea leaned over and fastened Morrigan’s arms to the chair arms with the ropes already looped there. How did she not notice? She leaned back with a casual air and spoke.

“Of course I have a cure for you!” She said, smiling sweetly. The same smile turned slightly sinister as she continued. “The cure, Morrigan, is that each Wunimal will be exterminated painfully, or not if they’re lucky, and then there will be no more Hollowpox! Isn’t that simply wonderful?” She gave a fake, tinkling laugh and stood. “I hoped to have more time there, but I will simply sign myself out of the hotel, along with your dear father, and we will let the rest of the Wintersea Party into Nevermoor so it can be ours.”

She patted Morrigan’s cheek and began bustling around the room, packing things into her suitcases.

“You can’t do this!” Morrigan yelled, pulling at the ropes. “You’ll get...you’ll get arrested! And for the last time,  _ he’s not my father!” _

President Wintersea took her time to reply, zipping up her suitcases and standing them up on the floor.

“Ah, but you were the one who asked Captain North to ask the Prime Minister to open the border. So all blame will fall on you.” She ruffled Morrigan’s hair as she passed, suitcases packed. “Don’t worry, things will be over soon.”

Morrigan let out a yell, glancing down at her arms. The ropes had slowly turned to metal and were becoming red hot, enough to burn her arms. How did she make them? Did Ezra make them for her? To use on suspecting victims? That seemed like the kind of thing Ezra would do. 

She paused, considering, trying to ignore the searing pain on her wrists. Did she ask for them? Her world had been thrown into the air and turned over and over like a somersault. Trying to gather her thoughts, she let out a sharp hiss of pain. She could think of a plan when she got out of these chains.

In another universe, Ezra would have told her to be bigger than the creation of the hollowpox, and it would have applied to the chains as well. Alas, in this universe she never met him.

The only thing she thought of was to let the chains get so hot that they would melt. But that would take too long. She had to tell everyone about Wintersea. And fast.

* * *

Morrigan had never tried to undo Weaving. She  _ had  _ done Weaving in a time of great distress, though. However, she did have legs. Which were not tied up. So she hunched her back and stood up, shuffling towards the door and reaching out a hand to open the door, aware of the increasing pain in her wrists. She managed to open the door and let out a yell.

“FEN!”

She heard the magnificat bound up the stairs towards her. “Morrigan-what on earth?!”

“Can you please get me out of these?” she panted, unable to bear the pain for much longer. 

Fen bared her ridiculously sharp teeth and bit plain through the arm of the chair, which was wooden anyway. The chains touched her and she let out a yowl, quickly biting through the other.

“Why were you in a chair? Bound?”

Morrigan rubbed her blistering wrists and let her mind wander back to the previous conversation with Wintersea.

“Fen! Wintersea didn’t bring a cure. She’s going to exterminate all the Wunimals, and it’s all my fault.”

She let out a single dry sob and composed herself, heading for the stairs and trying to run down them extremely fast. Fen passed her, racing down the stairs and landing with a leap in front of Wintersea.

“What on Earth?”

“Stop right there, Wunimal murderer,” Fen growled. Everyone stopped.

“Fen?” Kedgeree asked, surprised by Fen’s feral behaviour.

Wintersea smirked. “And so what if I am? Morrigan is the one who is going to get blamed.”

Corvus loitered in the background, unsure of whether to defend his ex-daughter or not. But Morrigan arrived down the stairs, angrier than he’d ever seen her. So he stayed back.

“You can’t just do this,” Morrigan said, reaching for her inner rage and releasing it in a wave of fire out of her mouth. The fire circled the lobby, and everything came to a standstill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote and wrote and wrote. :D


	4. Inner Rage and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, it’s a chapter! It’s kind of a filler, but the horrors are only just beginning. Plus, there’s a tiny bit of angst at the end. *rubs hands and cackles evilly*

_ Last time: _

_ “You can’t just do this,” Morrigan said, reaching for her inner rage and releasing it in a wave of fire out of her mouth. The fire circled the lobby, and everything came to a standstill. _

* * *

Wintersea froze, staring at the blazing fire. No one had ever told her that Morrigan was  _ that  _ far advanced in being a Wundersmith. If she played her cards right, she might get out of there unscathed, but with the looks of loathing that everyone was giving her with the pronouncement, she’d be lucky to even get out there alive. She looked around the room anxiously but with defiance, chewing on the loose skin of her lower lip, eyes landing on each person in the room in turn, all circling closer to her, anger in their eyes. Well. Except….Corvus. She turned around so she was with her back to him, and then edged backwards, pretending to show fear in her eyes. With one swift motion, she grabbed Corvus and dragged him in front of her.

“One move, Little Miss Crow, and I’ll throw your father into the fire and you can watch him burn. Now let me out.”

Morrigan looked between Wintersea and Corvus, scared out of her mind. Although she’d sassed him before, and everyone had been trying to convince her that he was not worth her time, no one deserved to burn in a fire just for existing and being related to her. Even if she didn’t acknowledge it anymore.

“Decide! Now!” Wintersea shrieked, face contorting into an expression Morrigan associated with Dearborn every time she looked at her.

“I-“ Morrigan trailed off as she noticed the pleading look Corvus gave her. With a deep breath, she tried again. “You neglected me for the first eleven years of my life. Until I was rescued by Jupiter and given this life. And you want to ask me to save you? You disgust me, Corvus Crow.” She took a deep breath to regain stability as she turned away and pinched the bridge of her nose.

But she couldn’t just stop at that. She  _ did  _ have a bit of humanity in her, after all. So she sighed and turned back. “I still can’t let you kill him,  _ Maud.  _ Hand him over and I’ll let you go.” 

Wintersea sneered and pushed Corvus towards Morrigan. “He’s useless, anyway. God forbid you’re anything like him, even though you probably are. Rotten to the core—I’m surprised he hasn’t had heart failure yet. For everyone’s sake, I hope they drop you. It’d be better for all of you.” With that, she slipped out of the front door while chaos ensued in the lobby.

* * *

“I was so  _ weak! _ ” Morrigan fumed later, punching her pillow and not looking at anyone who had gathered in her room. This consisted of Hawthorne, Cadence and the Deucalion staff. The hotel itself had enlarged her room just for the occasion.

Cadence grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. “You weren’t weak. You just wanted to save someone, even if they aren’t, well, the  _ best  _ person.”

“I would have thrown him into the fire, not gonna lie,” Hawthorne piped up.

Morrigan fake glared at him, and then he spoke again. “At least that proves you’re better than us.”

“Do you….do you really all think I’m rotten?”  _ I see black ice at the heart of you. _

“Nope! You’re better than everyone here. Pretty sure everyone would have left him to burn.” This time, it was Kedgeree who spoke. 

Fen came forward and gently licked the tears off her face that she hadn’t even realised had fallen.

“I miss Jupiter.” The whisper had fallen past her lips before she even knew it existed.

“I know, love. So do we.” Dame Chanda’s voice was filled with a deep sorrow that no one could fake for the life of them. “They’ll wake him up soon, you’ll see.”

Morrigan could only nod. “We’ve got to get stronger.”

Cadence and Hawthorne couldn’t disagree.

* * *

Unit 919’s parents, guardians or patrons had agreed to let them stay over at the Hotel Deucalion while Morrigan filled them all in on what had happened. Unfortunately, it also meant explaining the relationship with Corvus Crow that Morrigan used to have. As she told them about what was going to happen with the Wunimals, surprisingly, it was Thaddea who burst into tears. When she finally composed herself, she explained that she had several Wunimal friends, and Brutilus Brown was also her coach, so it hurt that all Wunimals would be subjected to such oppressive treatment. An uneasy silence had fallen over them, then, at the news of what was to come in the next few months, and they all found themselves wishing for simpler times.

However, it was just like Hawthorne to do something to break the sombre mood, and he, Mahir and Francis tipped buckets of water over everyone’s head. They all shrieked, including Arch, who had the highest voice but could not admit it. However, it was lots of fun when they cornered the three of them and put ice down their backs, causing them to scream and Fen to threaten them with sardines in their beds. However, it was more of a diversion than C&D could ever produce.

* * *

It had been a while since the loudspeakers situated across Nevermoor had been used, and they had been rusted for a few Ages. Two, at the least. But the next morning, everyone was rudely awakened by the screech of feedback across them. This was closely followed by a female voice clearing her throat in a distinctly Dolores Umbridge way that made Morrigan instantly wary. A sip of tea later and she knew where she had heard the voice before. Shaking awake her unit, they listened in apprehension.

“I thought they would hold off for  _ at least  _ two weeks!” Lam said, in a not-very-Lam style of speaking. “I didn’t get any visions or anything!”

She sounded so frustrated that Cadence scooted closer to her to put a comforting arm around her shoulders. “Don’t force your visions. We’ll just have to take it day by day.”

Lam could only nod.

The rest of the unit now turned their attention back to the broadcast.

“...five hundred thousand kred fine,” Maud was saying. “If sighted again, they will be put into a special Prison Unit made to contain rabid Wunimals until further notice.” She gave a tinkling laugh, as if expecting everyone to share her views. But in the Hotel, there were only disgusted expressions worn everywhere. “The Nevermoor Transport Authority has decreed that trains will only be run twice a day. However, the Brolly Rail will be open as usual. Please fit your schedule around the timings, which will be in the morning newspapers.” She cleared her throat yet again before proceeding onto the next notice. “Wundrous Society scholars will be only attending lessons every two weeks. Gathering Place meetings will be attended by one of the Wintersea Republic representatives, who will be arriving in Nevermoor tomorrow.” She seemed to realise what she’d said about the Gathering Place and fell silent for a minute as a faint voice sounded in the background.

“Clearly  _ this  _ is why you were not bid on for the Society, Maud,” Elder Quinn snapped in the background. “You have no subtlety or tact.”

Then, there was feedback as the microphone was attempted to be taken by both parties, but then they heard a small slap as Maud’s hand was slapped away from the mic. Quinn’s voice boomed out from the speakers, next.

“As you are all aware, The Free State’s Prime Minister, Gideon Steed, is currently… indisposed. As the Wintersea Republic representative, who is working with experts to create a cure for the Hollowpox, Maud Lowry, or President Wintersea, has agreed to take over his position of power.” Quinn’s voice was filled with subtle contempt that only Morrigan’s tutors had used on her, and she felt her respect for Elder Quinn rise, just a little. But then her words sunk in, and the small smile on her face shrank, and she placed her head in her hands. 

“What’s going to happen now?” The quiet question came from Arch, surprisingly. Cadence, still with her arm around Lam, shared an apprehensive look with Morrigan. They’d probably be the first to go after the Wunimals, being dangerous entities, and they knew it.

However, the thought didn’t scare them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they survive at the end of this? I’m not giving spoilers :)  
> I know you know I like delivering angst, but it’s a question of if I’ll kill one, kill both or kill none :]


End file.
